The Spider-Crew: Mutant Agenda
by Masterob
Summary: The Crew reunites for a new Challenge, Mangeto is up to something and had the Brotherhood of evil causing issues, it's up to Spider-man and friends to stop them, old members return, with potential new members coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for more of The Crew**

* * *

Peter Parker was walking home from his job at The Daily Bugle, his ears ringing from his boss J. Johan Jameson's constant yelling at everything, but Peter was somewhat used to that.

But that's not the toughest part of his job, the tough part is working at a place that's basically degrading all his Superhero work as his alter ego, Spider-man.

The Bugle constantly publishes false articals making Spider-man out to be a villain, though luckily most of New York doesn't buy it, the fact that Spider-man had endorsement from The Avengers themselves is his saving grace.

Either way, he needed a job and so long as he got his pay, as minimal as it had a tendency to be, he would press on.

While walking, he ran into his friend, Mary Jane Watson.

"Hey MJ, great to see you"

"You too Peter, coming home from work?"

"Yeah thank goodness, sometimes I hate being there"

"You really should go for something better, you're too intelligent to be stuck doing that"

"I'm not that intelligent"

MJ looked dumbfounded, "Not that intelligent? You're one of the smartest people I know, and I've known you for years, you need to stop being so down on yourself"

"MJ I really don't wanna discuss this"

"But Peter..."

"Look I have my reasons for doing this"

"Which would be?" MJ leaned in closer, waiting for an answer, but Peter got frustrated, "It's nothing MJ, don't make a big deal out of it, now if you don't mind I just wanna get home"

MJ sighed, "Whatever you say Peter"

Peter walked off in a huff, leaving MJ concerned about him.

As Peter walked he felt his Spider Sense go off, "You gotta be kidding, I was hoping to lay down a bit, ah well no rest for a hero I guess"

Peter went into a dark alley and changed into his Spider-man gear.

"Time for the friendly neighborhood Spider-man to save the day again"

He swung off to the source of his Spider Sense want found some trouble a few blocks down.

A group of evil mutants known as The Brotherhood were tearing up the streets.

"Oh great, its Magneto's Brotherhood"

Avalanche, Pyro, Toad, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch were destroying property and terrorizing civilians.

"What are those goons up to?"

"No good obviously" a voice behind Spider-man said.

"Johnny?"

"Sup Pete"

Johnny glared, "Don't ever call me a nerd, I'm too cool to be a nerd"

"What about me?" Spider-man asked.

Johnny looked a bit awkward, "No comment"

Spider-man facepalmed, "You're a jerk"

"Hey it's not my fault I'm freaken awesome" Johnny buffed out his chest.

"Whatever Torch, what are you two morons doing here anyway?" Avalanche asked.

"Uh we're here to stop you", Spider-man bluntly pointed out.

"Really, you two stop us, not a chance", Avalanche said.

"Dude we've stopped you before, and not too long ago we totally whooped Dr. Doom", Spider-man said.

"We're not Dr. Doom, we're more dangerous than before and besides, it's 5 on 2, unless your friends come back, you can't stop us"

"Well...I have only one thing to say to that", Spider-man said.

"Really? What's that?"

"PUNCH!" Spider-man punched Avalanche back and webbed him and pulled him into another punch to a wall.

Quicksilver ran at Spider-man and punched him several times while running and knocked him over. Johnny then blasted Quicksilver back and then blasted Toad back.

Pyro shot fire at Johnny, which didn't phase him, "Dude fire can't hurt me", Johnny posed with a fire fist, which Pyro controlled and made Johnny punch himself.

"You were saying?"

Johnny blasted Pyro back but he was then attacked by Scarlet Witch with a blast.

Spider-man stood up and ran at Scarlet witch with a punch and used his web to fling her away.

Toad went to attack Spider-man but he was punched away, but Spider-man then lost his balance when Avalanche caused a mini Earthquake.

Johnny blasted Avalanche to help Peter but Quicksilver ran in with a jumping punch to bring Johnny down, and when Johnny stood up, Quicksilver hit him with a barrage of punches, but Spider-man ran in and grabbed Quicksilver and threw him, but Quicksilver landed on his feet while Pyro took the time to hit Spider-man with some fire attacks.

Johnny attacked again but Toad jumped over and kicked him back.

Scarlet witched charged an attack, "Time to die"

Spider-man and Johnny stood up and got into a defensive position.

"Bring it on", Spider-man egged on.

Scarlet Witch went to attack but her hands were suddenly frozen.

"Huh? What happened?" Johnny asked.

"We were saved at the last minute in a cliché fashion?" Spider-man said.

Scarlet Witch looked over and saw Iceman.

"Hey Scarlet, nice to see you again"

"Damn, it's Iceman!" Scarlet Witch said.

"I'm not alone"

At that moment, Wolverine, Cyclops, Gambit, Jean Grey, Rogue, Beast &amp; Storm arrived.

"X-Men, get to work!" Wolverine ordered.

The X-Men rushed in and attacked the Brotherhood, causing them to retreat.

"We'll be back!" Avalanche warned and left with the others.

"Well that takes care of that issue", Wolverine said.

"We need to keep an eye out though, and find out why they caused this attack", Cyclops said.

"This ain't the first time, what are they up to?" Wolverine asked.

Spider-man and Johnny approached Cyclops and Wolverine.

"Looks like we sure showed them", Spider-man said.

Wolverine simply growled, causing Spider-man and Johnny to back away a bit.

"We do thank you both for assisting, we've been tracking them fo r a while, they're up to something, we just don't know what"

"Well if you need more help, you know where to find us", Spider-man said.

"We don't need you two bozos anymore, now buzz off"

"Logan, show a little appreciation", Cyclops said.

"It's fine, we know how Logan acts", Spider-man said.

"You're a good kid Spider-man, keep up the good work"

Johnny approached Cyclops, "What about me?"

"...You too", Cyclops said half-heartedly, much to Johnny's annoyance.

Iceman approached them, "Close call, good thing I arrived and saved you two guys"

"Hey we weren't down for the count, we had some fight left in us", Spider-man said.

"Right...well we should catch up, tell me all about the whole ordeal with Doom and your crew", Iceman said.

"Sure, once you're done with what you're doing with The X-Men", Spider-man said.

"Oh you don't need to stay Bobby, you can go with them, we got this", Cyclops said.

"Cool, come on guys", Iceman said and left with his two friends.

"Bunch of nimrods they are", Wolverine said.

"Logan..."

"I'm just being honest"

Cyclops sighed.

Meanwhile the Brotherhood retreated away to their safehouse.

"Damn Spider-man, and that Human Torch too", Avalanche complained.

"This is gonna cause more issues to our cause", Pyro said.

"The boss isn't gonna like this", Toad said.

"Like what?" they heard a familiar voice say, soon after all the metal in the area started to shake.

"Oh no...", Avalanche said.

They all turned and saw Magneto approach them.

"Hey boss, how you doing?" Avalanche asked nervously.

"Explain to me what happened" Magneto stated.

* * *

**Gotta love these dramatic moments, even if they area bit cliché.**


	2. Chapter 2: Devious Plans

**Hero buddies in action**

* * *

At a New York City Pub, Bobby Drake is talking with his friends Peter and Johnny in a secluded area.

"I still can't believe you even got Venom and Black Cat to join you, I mean Cloak and Dagger I understand, they've always respected you, but Black Cat is one of New York's notorious crooks, and Venom is well...Venom", Bobby said.

"They both have good qualities to them, Felicia just needs to use that skill she has for good and Venom needs to be properly guided on that it means to be a hero, he seems to have a sense of justice, it's just a little crooked and corrupt", Peter said.

"Well you two made great allies, and it sounds like you did a hell of a job against Doom"

"Probably doesn't mean much, given Doom's Power and his whole Diplomatic Immunity crap, he's gonna be back doing this again in no time", Johnny said.

"Well if he does, we'll be ready", Peter said.

"Reassemble the Crew?" Johnny asked.

"You two should do that, maybe help the X-Men find out what Magneto and The Brotherhood are up to", Bobby suggested.

"Well reuniting the gang will be easier said than done", Peter said.

"But if the time comes, maybe we can convince them, get the band back together", Johnny said.

"Sounds awesome, anyway where's our drinks?" Bobby asked.

"Should be here soon hopefully", Johnny said.

Back with The Brotherhood, Magneto had been briefed on the whole Spider-man &amp; Human Torch incident.

"So it would seem that the insect boy and living lantern have caused a bit of a ruckus amongst this Brotherhood"

"Yeah, this was before the X-Men arrived, we actually had them cornered, if that damn Iceman hadn't shown up", Avalanche said.

"So what say you boss? We kill these punks?" Pyro asked.

"Not yet, I'd like to speak with them first, I have a small offer for them", Magneto said.

Quicksilver looked confused, "What are you getting at Pops?"

"Bring me Spider-man and The Human Torch, they may be key to a new plan I have for this world" Magneto then left the area.

Avalanche turned to Quicksilver, "What's your old man up to?"

Quicksilver shrugged, "Not sure"

Scarlet Witch approached them, "Our father has always been someone mysterious on certain things, hopefully whatever he has planned now will be worth the time"

"Whatever then, lets just find these chumps" Avalanche said.

"Wait we can't just go and find them, suppose we run into trouble out there, the X-Men are still looking for us", Pyro warned.

"Good point, I say we can a good friend of ours to help", Avalanche suggested.

The next day Spider-man was facing off against one of his enemies, The Sandman.

"I'm gonna crush you spider!" Sandman turned his hand into a hammer and tried to attack Spider-man but he managed to dodge the attack and run in with a punch.

Sandman was barely affected and tried attacking again but Spider-man kept jumping around, dodging all the smashes, then Spider-man noticed a Fire Hydrant.

"Bingo, just gotta set the trap" he spat webs into Sandman's face, "Hey Sandy, over here!"

"Don't call me that! That's a girl's name!" Sandman attacked Spider-man but he jumped, "Missed me!"

Sandman growled and kept shooting sand in the shape of canon balls at Spider-man until Spider-man stepped in front of the Hydrant.

"Attack me if you can...Sandy!"

Sandman was gonna attack but he noticed the fire hydrant and understood what Spider-man was up to.

He then shot sand above him and destroyed part of the building behind Spider-man, causing some glass and rubble to fall on his head, Spider-man moved out the way.

"So much for that plan, gotta try something else"

"Give up webhead, you can't defeat me!"

"I've done it before!"

"Well not this time, I got you all figured out!" he rushed at Spider-man with his arms shaped like spikes and slashed at Spider-man who dodged theses attacks no problem.

"Come on web-head, show me what you-" Sandman was then blasted from behind by a fireball, he looked behind and noticed Human Torch.

"Hey this looks fun, mind if I join in?"

"I'm gonna snuff you out Torch!"

He shot some sand balls at Johnny but he managed to avoid the, this distraction allowed Spider-man to rush to the hydrant and kick it off and web over a manhole cover and use it to aim the water at Sandman, making his powers useless.

"Aw crap!" Sandman said as he melted.

Soon the police arrived and nabbed Sandman as he was struggling to reshape back together, due to the water still in him, he couldn't really fight them off.

"This ain't over chumps! I'm get my revenge!"

"Say hello to Octavious for me!" Spider-man taunted.

Sandman was loaded into the police van as they drove off.

Spider-man and Johnny did a fist bump, "Boom!"

During their Celebration a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent approached them, "Good work men, Captain Fury wishes to speak with you two, says he has a proposition"

"Huh? What proposition?" Spider-man asked.

"He didn't really say, he just wants to speak with you both"

"I hope he didn't lose that stupid gun of his", Johnny said.

"Go to these coordinates, just you two", he handed them each a paper with directions.

"What time?" Spider-man asked.

"In an hour"

"We'll be there"

The agent left, Johnny turned to Spider-man, "Seriously? Some shady S.H.I.E.L.D. agent shows up, gives us a paper of where we have to be and you're simply just gonna go?"

"Yeah, maybe it's important"

"Seems fishy to me"

"Well you don't have to go, I'll go by myself"

"No way, you probably get yourself into a deep mess if you do, I'm coming with you to make sure you stay safe"

"Aw thanks, you're a real friend", Spider-man went to hug Johnny but Johnny flamed on, "Back off bro"

Spider-man backed away, "Well I'm gonna go make one last sweep of the city, see you in an hour", he then swung away.

Johnny looked at the paper a bit, "Still seems fishy", he then flew off.

An hour later Spider-man and Johnny arrived at the place, it was an old building near the outskirts of the city.

"This place looks like a dump, why would Fury meet here?" Johnny asked.

"So no one suspects it?" Spider-man suggested.

"Whatever, lets just go in, get this over with"

They entered the building and walked though the halls, it was disturbingly empty.

"This is a weird place to have a meeting", Johnny said.

"Would you stop complaining? It gets annoying", Spider-man said.

As they walked the metal in the area started to shake.

"That can't be good", Spider-man said.

As the metal continued to shake, they noticed a familiar person heading their way, "Hello boys"

Both their jaws dropped.

"It's Magneto!" Johnny said.

"What did you do to Nick Fury!?" Spider-man asked.

"Nick Fury?" Magneto pondered.

"Yeah, an agent said he's be here, he wanted to speak with us", Spider-man said.

"You mean...that agent over there?" Magneto said and pointed to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in question.

"Dude, what gives? You said Fury would be here"

The agent in question began laughing as he turned into Mystique.

"Hello boys"

Both heroes were shocked.

"Mystique!? But...wait this is a trap then!" Spider-man said.

"Gee ya think?" Johnny said annoyed at Spider-man, who simply shrugged, "Dammit I knew this was fishy! You tricked us!"

"Not entirely, I do have a proposition for you" Magneto said.

"What would that be?" Johnny asked.

"I offer you to join my Brotherhood"

Both were confused.

"Um Magneto, we're not technically mutants", Spider-man said.

"I am aware of that", Magneto said.

"You only let mutants into your Brotherhood", Spider-man said.

"I am aware of that as well"

"...Ok are you having a senior moment?"

"Watch your tongue child!" Mystique warned.

"Child?"

"Allow me to explain, while I always believed that mutants are born and not created, perhaps that might be a missing piece to my little issue, people don't understand us mutants, but they may if they fear that it could happen to them on any given occasion, even if they're not born with it, they may not be able to avoid it, you two can be my ambassadors for that, thus finally ending the prejudice"

"So you want us, two well known heroes, to risk our reputation just to scare people into liking mutants?" Spider-man asked.

"That newspaper company already tarnishes your reputation, what do you have to lose?"

"My self respect, besides I work hard to prove them wrong, so if I join you it would take that hard work at wash it down the drain"

"Besides, I don't see how us joining you will make people think it could happen to them" Johnny said.

"They will, once I show a few examples"

Spider-man grew suspicious, "How so?"

"All I have to do is find a way to mutate some higher powers of the world, once that happens, my message will be clear, mutants will be recognised as the Superior Race, with me as its great leader"

"I don't think so, we're taking you down Magneto!" Spider-man said.

"I was hoping you'd be smarter than this, such a shame" Magneto snapped his fingers and out came The Brotherhood, "You know what to do"

The group attacked but Spider-man &amp; Johnny fought them back, however Mystique ran in and attacked them both with jump kicks.

Quicksilver did some speed punches to both as Scarlet Witch blasted them.

Spider-man &amp; Johnny did their best to fight back with Spider-man punched away Quicksilver and webbing Pyro to the wall, and Johnny blasting Scarlet Witch, Toad &amp; Avalanche, but the numbers game started catching up Avalanche managed to recover and cause a quake, knocking them off balance and Mystique once again attacking them from behind.

Spider-man &amp; Johnny got up but suddenly they were suspended in midair by Magneto and he slammed them both several times to the walls and once more to a pipe, knocking them both out.

"Take them to the holding cells, I still have some use for them" Magneto said.

Mystique &amp; The Brotherhood hauled the heroes to their cells.

"Soon this world shall be mine"

A bit later outside the building, Iceman was standing, "This is the address Johnny told me about, he said come here if he and/or Peter have been gone a while, so you two know the plan?"

With Iceman were two of Spider-man's allies, Black Cat &amp; Venom.

"Yeah, go in and bail out my favorite boys", Black Cat said.

"And put a stop to The Brotherhood", Venom said.

"Let's move", Iceman said and led the troops.

* * *

**Business is picking up now, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Crew vs The Brotherhood

**Lets get back into the action**

* * *

Iceman, Black Cat &amp; Venom had gathered in front of the building.

"Ok, it's like this, Felicia you need to use your Cat Burglar skills to sneak in and check on Peter &amp; Johnny, see if they need help, if they do radio me &amp; Venom, we'll head in and bail you all out, got that down?"

Black Cat nodded, "Sure thing Bobby"

"Good, Venom if the time comes you gotta be ready for a brawl"

"We are always ready" Venom his fist up.

"Good, Felicia go in"

Black Cat went into the building and prowled around.

She moved swiftly from corner to corner.

As she snuck around she heard someone coming, so quickly hid in a nearby closet, she checked through the keyhole and saw Toad checking his arm.

"Lousy Human Torch, those fire balls hurt, hope the boss really gives it to him and Spider-man good"

He walked off far enough so Black Cat could exit the closet and resume her spy work.

"Sounds like Peter &amp; Johnny are in deep trouble, I better kick it into high gear"

She continued to sneak her way around the area and as she walked she heard some talking, she then hopped into a nearby vent and heard the voices of Pyro &amp; Avalanche.

"Yeah Magneto's really outdone himself on this plan, to mutate higher powers of the world, he's gonna single handedly cause a major Revolution", Avalanche said.

"That'll show those blokes we mean business", Pyro said.

"Maybe he can start with that stupid Senator that's always talking shit about us"

"You mean Kelly? Yeah, we'll stick it to him real good"

"Then maybe even Nick Fury"

"And his S.H.I.E.L.D. cronies too"

As they walked, Black Cat dropped down, "I better act fast, Magneto sounds like he lost his mind"

As she manuvered around, we go to Spider-man and Human Torch in a cell, it's electrified so Spider-man can't bend the bars, and the steel is strong enough to withstand flames.

"Wow, they really had bars conviniently ready for us", Spider-man said.

"Duh, this was all a trap, they were ready for us when we said 'no', freaken Magnus", Johnny said.

"Look, we'll complain later, right now we really need to get out of this place"

"How?"

"Come on, we've rescued people before, now we get to rescue ourselves, lets just think real hard about this"

Both started to brainstorm.

Meanwhile Black Cat found the holding cells, "This must be where they are, hold on boys, I'm coming"

Back with Peter &amp; Johnny.

"Well we could feign sickness, when they come back they'll check on us and 'BAM', we got them", Johnny said.

"Sounds good but predictable, maybe we check around and see if there's anything we can use to our advantage, maybe punch a hole through", Spider-man said.

"The walls are strong though"

"I can handle it"

"Well better get too it, I'm gonna try to gather some firepower and blow through this cage"

"Neither of you need to worry right now", they heard.

They noticed black Cat outside the cell.

"Felicia, I'm so happy to see you!" Spider-man said.

"Keep it down Pete, don't wanna attract attention", Black Cat said.

"Right, sorry, just get us out, but be careful, the bars are electrified"

"Don't worry, I got this", she took out a hairpin and messed with the lock of the cell, "This is where years of burglary come in handy"

"You act like if that's a good quality to have", Spider-man said.

"Don't start with your little hero thing, at least it's helping you", Black Cat said.

"You think you can open the cell door with a lock pick?" Johnny asked.

"I've gotten into tougher places"

"Just in case, just keep thinking of ways out, good to have a plan b", Spider-man said.

"No need", Black Cat said as she got the lock, "You're both free"

Both heroes stepped out.

"Thanks Felicia, you really saved us a lot of time", Spider-man said.

"You're awesome", Johnny said.

"You boys can thank me later, let's just leave before we run into more trouble", Black Cat said.

"It's too late for that kitty", they heard Quicksilver say.

The 3 turned to see Quicksilver &amp; Scarlet Witch.

"Aw crap, it's those two", Johnny said.

"We're not gonna let you escape", Scarlet Witch said.

"Come on, you let us leave, I'll take you on a nice date? What do you say?" Johnny asked, much to Spider-man, Black Cat and Quicksilver's annoyance.

"Dude, don't hit on my sister, suppose I hit on yours?" Quicksilver asked.

"My sister's married, your sister's single, and pretty attractive"

Spider-man groaned while Black Cat rolled her eyes, "Men"

Scarlet Witch grinned, "You're not so bad yourself Torch, but I'm afraid I can't accept your offer"

Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch got into a fighting position.

The heroes got into one as well but unfortunatley for them, Avalanche, Toad &amp; Pyro also arrived.

"Where'd they come from? Weren't they just going the other way?"

"Great, now we're out numbered", Johnny said.

"Not quite", Black Cat grabbed her radio, "Bobby, Venom, I found Spider-man &amp; Human Torch, we're cornered by The Brotherhood though"

"We're on our way", Bobby said through the radio.

The Brotherhood went in for an attack and the heroes retaliated.

Spider-man tackled both Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, Black Cat went after Toad &amp; Pyro, Johnny attacked Avalance.

Spider-man was able to handle the brother-sister duo, using his Spider-Sense to quickly block and dodge most punches and deal a few out but one mistakle allowed Quicksilver an advantage and he beat down Spider-man and Scarlet Witch blasted him.

Black Cat used her skills to match Pyro and Toad's hand to hand abilities, she did pretty well but Pyro was able to disorient her with a fire whip to her feet and Toad ran in and did a front kick.

Johnny flew around avoiding Avalanche's Earthquakes, his powers weren't as effective in the building, allowing Johnny to blast Avalanche away. Scarlet Witch however too the opportunity to blast Johnny through a wall.

Black Cat managed to kick away Toad &amp; Pyro, then noticed Scarlet Witch going to attack Johnny again, so she took the time to kick Scarlet Witch in the head.

Quicksilver was still attacking Spider-man, but Spider-man managed to block and sent Quicksilver flying with a punch, then webbed him and flung him to another wall, then Spider-man ran in and tackled Quicksilver through a wall.

Scarlet Witch had blasted Black Cat back and went for Spider-man, and started blasting at him, and while Spider-man dodged, he then ran into a kick from Avalanche, Spider-man was then surrounded by The Brotherhood.

"You should have joined us Spider-man, you claim to care about all and fight for everyone's rights, yet you disrespect us mutants by your defiance, and now...now we're gonna finish you", Quicksilver said.

Before they can attack, an ice blast came to knock back Quicksilver, then a webbing substance blasted back Pyro.

Spider-man looked and saw Iceman and Venom.

"Took you guys long enough", Spider-man said.

"What's the matter web-head? Gotten to dependent lately?" Venom asked.

Avalanche growled, "Just what we need, more nuisances, including one of Xavier's fools"

"Watch what you say about The Professor!" Iceman said and got into a fighting postion.

Pyro recovered from the webbing attack and confronted Iceman, "He's mine, my fire will melt his ice"

"Really cheesy there Allerdyce"

"Shut your mouth Drake!" Pyro then blasted Iceman, but he countered with his Ice powers.

The heroes and villains then ran at each other and brawled to the point where everyone landed outside.

Being outside, Avalanche made full use of his powers and created various seismic waves to attack Venom, but he managed to jump across various street lights and send some webbing at Avalanche, but Avalance caused some quakes and even caused the ground to spike up in an attempt to impale Venom but he managed to avoid them all and grab Avalanche and toss him to a street sign.

Avalanche continued his attack on Venom and continued to dodge his web substance, he managed to knock Venom to the side and attempted to use his powers to bring down some other nearby buildings to crush Venom, but Venom punched Avalanche toward Johnny who blasted Avalanche to the ground, Venom then lifted Avalanche in the air and slammed him down a few times before tossing him to the side and using his webbing substance to bind down Avalanche.

Toad jumped at Johnny and attempted to attack him but Johnny dodged and blasted Toad down.

Johnny landed down and Venom stood by his side.

"Ready Venom?"

"Ready Torch"

They both ran at Toad, who attempted to use his tounge to attack both guys but they dodged and both punched Toad, Venom grabbed Toad and tossed him into the air and Johnny finished him off with a blast to the floor, Venom restricted him with his webbing.

"Two down, lets help the others", Johnny said.

"We think they're doing fine on their own actually", Venom said and pointed to the others holding their own.

Pyro and Iceman traded several fire and ice blasts, Pyro used a fire whip to attack Iceman but he created an ice shield to block, then sent some ice shards at Pyro but he melted them, Pyro then created fire swords and attacked Iceman, but Iceman used ice gauntlets to block the fire sword and managed to kick Pyro back, but Pyro retaliated with firey bullets. that Iceman made another shield for, then Iceman threw the shield at Pyro's face to disorientate him, then he ran in with an ice punch to the gut and started freezing Pyro and then kicked him back, shattering the ice, Iceman then pinned Pyro down with his ice.

"I win this round"

Meanwhile Scarlet Witch was battling Felicia.

"Do you really think you can beat me, you're only human"

"I'm no mere human, I'm the best Cat Burglar in New York City, and I'm gonna take you down bitch!" Black Cat ran in and attacked with a kick but Scarlet Witch grabbed her foot and pushed her back and ran in with a blast but Black Cat knocked her hand up and delivered a strong elbow to her head, then used her whip to whack Scarlet Witch a bit, but Scarlet Witch then grabbed Black Cat and monkey flipped her to the floor, but Black Cat quickly got up and turned around but got blasted back before she could react.

Scarlet Witch then approached Black Cat, with the intent on finishing her off, "Time to put you down kitty" she was gonna attack but Black Cat in a quick reaction, kicked both her shins, knocking her back a bit and on her knees, Black Cat rolled back and did a spinning side kick to her face and picked Scarlet Witch up and started to knee her several times and then did a spin kick to her face, and then smashed her head to a wall. Black Cat grabbed her whip to continue her assault but Johnny grabbed her hand, "Felicia that's enough, you got her"

venom quickly went to Scarlet Witch and bounded her, with Black Cat panting, "Sorry, guess I lost my temper a bit, life or death situation, not bad for a girl who's 'only human' as she said"

"You got skills Felicia", Johnny said.

Meanwhile, we still had Spider-man battling Quicksilver.

"I'm gonna take you down Spider, you'll wish you joined me, my sister and my father!"

"You have a strange family dude"

"Be quiet!" Quicksilver ran at Spider-man with several punches, but Spider-man was able to block them with his Spider-Sense, then grabbed both hands and kicked Quicksilver back, but Quicksilver ran in with a few more punches, but Spider-man managed to sidestep and punch Quicksilver, but he was able to rebound and to a spin kick to Spider-man's head, then started punching him several times and then tossing Spider-man to a wall.

Spider-man got up and managed to dodge a speed punch and then grab Quicksilver and toss him to a street lamp, then he webbed him and pulled him into a somersault kick that knocked Quicksilver back again.

Quicksilver stood up and wiped a little blood from his mouth and ran around Spider-man, causing a small tornado, getting Spider-man dizzy and in the air, then Quicksilver took the time to do a jump kick sending Spider-man flying down the street.

Spider-man stood up and looked a little dizzy still, while Pietro approached him, "You still think you're better than us Spider-man!? You still think it's wise to go against us!?" Quicksilver got closer but Spider-man quickly turned around and punched him, though still dizzy so it was more of a lucky shot.

Quicksilver was losing his cool, "You're really trying my patience Spider-man, now you must die!" he ran at Spider-man again but Spider-man managed to jump into the air and web Quicksilver up toward him and punch him back, then pull him and swing and rebound him to slam him to the ground below and then Spider-man landed on his abdomen and delivered a few quick punches to the face, then he picked him up and delivered a final punch to knock him out, then Spider-man webbed him to the floor, to keep him restrained.

Spider-man held his head, he was still a bit dizzy, but luckily had enough cmposure to finish the fight, "That's why you shouldn't be distracted by anger"

The rest of the group approached Spider-man.

"Awesome job as usual Pete", Johnny said.

"Thanks, but we still need to get Magneto"

"He should still be in that building, lets go", Venom said.

They all ran toward the building, but Magneto was outside, floating in front of it.

"Insolent Pests", he simply stated and used his powers to cause a huge shake, he then started using his powers to grab the various rubble caused during the fight and several metal objects, and huge chunks of buildings and lots of broken glass and sent them hurling towards the heroes.

"Oh crap, back away!" Spider-man shouted and the heroes retreated before they got crushed or cut from any of the objects, Magneto started tearing his building apart to send it after the heroes.

"This dude's gone nuts! He's destroying his HQ!" Johnny said.

"Well we know where it is so it's probably useless to him now!" Iceman shouted.

As they ran they saw a small portal form not to far from them, and emerging were Cloak and Dagger.

"Hurry up everyone!" Dagger shouted.

"Whoa, great timing!" Spider-man said.

The heroes ran to Cloak &amp; Dagger, avoiding the falling debris, but Black Cat had tripped, luckily Johnny noticed, "Oh no Felicia!" he went back to help her but a huge chunk of building went flying toward them, luckily Spider-man was able to use his web to pull them away in time, and then all the heroes went through Cloak's portal with Dagger.

They landed far away enough, and were on a rooftop in the middle of New York.

"Hily shit that was close", Iceman said.

"You ok Felicia?" Johnny asked.

Black Cat nodded, "Yeah, I am, thanks for coming back for me Johnny"

"Didn't do much though, Peter's the one who saved us"

"Doesn't make what you did any less noble Johnny", Spider-man reassured.

"Well The Brotherhood cronies are out, but we still have to deal with Magneto", Venom said.

"Not just Magneto, Mystique too", Spider-man said.

"Oh great, she's gonna be a pain in the ass", Iceman said.

"Wait...how do we know one of you two are not Mystique?" Venom asked.

Spider-man facepalmed, "You can't be serious"

"Lets go find Logan, or Jean, they'll find out for sure", Iceman said.

"Excellent idea, let's go", Venom said.

The heroes went to find the X-Men, meanwhile Mystique has approached Magneto.

"They seemed to have escaped, what are your plans now?"

"I shall continue my plan to mutate the leaders, but the heroes will be a distraction, we're gonna need some muscle"

"I think I know just the guy for that", Mystique said and left.

Magneto took to the air, "Soon mutants will be the dominant race, and I shall rule over as supreme leader, no one will stop me, not Spider-man, not the X-Men, not even you Charles"

* * *

**More super heroics to come.**


	4. Chapter 4: Huge Issues

**Giant Sized Trouble Coming**

* * *

Spider-man and his allies went to the X-Manor to speak with The X-Men, thanks to Cloak's portal they were able to get there quickly.

"Cloak, you're the man", Johnny said.

They approached the manor and Iceman opened the door, "Scott! Ororo! Logan! Professor!? Anyone!? It's Bobby, I got some friends"

Cloak and Dagger looked around.

"This place again, brings some memories", Dagger said.

"You've been here before?" Black Cat asked.

"Yeah, me and Cloak have history with the X-Men, we were even considered for the school too, though we turned it down", Dagger said.

"So you're mutants?" Black Cat asked.

"Well me and Cloak never really consider ourselves Mutants, though some tests say that we technically are, it's complicated", Dagger said.

Soon Cyclops arrived with Jean Grey, "Bobby, you're back, and you have Spider-man and his allies"

"Yeah, we just dealt with The Brotherhood", Iceman said.

"So you have taken them out of commission?" Cyclops asked.

"Yeah, now we just need to deal with Mystique and Magneto", Spider-man said.

"Speaking of which, any chance one of either Spider-man or Human Torch could be Mystique in disguise?"

Cyclops turned to Jean grey, "Jean? Your take?"

Jean used her telepathy on them, "No, it's no disguise, this is Peter and Johnny"

"Well that's a relief at least", Black Cat said.

"Well now we just need to find Magneto, do you know where he may be?" Cyclops asked.

"He had an HQ, and old abandoned building, but he destroyed it trying to kill us", Johnny said.

"And if we don't find him soon, he's gonna mutate several high powers of the world", Black Cat said.

"This way he'll finally have that mutant kingdom he's always wanted", Spider-man said.

"This will be trouble, Jean lets go, we gotta take this to the Professor", Cyclops said.

"Ok Scott"

"You all did great, we can take it from here though", Cyclops said.

"Huh? Don't you still need our help? We're ready for it", Spider-man said.

"It's fine, this isn't your fight, this is ours, you don't need to endanger yourselves anymore"

"Scott's right, we can handle this, but thank you for all your help"

Both Cyclops and Jean left, leaving Spider-man a bit baffled.

"You have to be kidding, since forming this team we've taken out The Sinister Six, Dr. Doom &amp; The Brotherhood, I don't mean to sound egotistical with this but I think we all make a great team and a valuable asset", Spider-man said.

"You have a point Peter, but if they don't want out help, better off not pressing the issue, I say we go our separate ways from here, then reunite at the great threat", Johnny said.

"But Johnny-"

"Better listen to your friend there webhead", they heard Wolverine say, he happened to just show up.

"Logan, where'd you come from?" Iceman said.

"Just got here, heard you chumps took out The Brotherhood, I'm almost impressed, almost"

"Almost? We did what you haven't done in the past several days!" Venom shouted.

Wolverine extended a claw to pick his teeth, "Yeah, yeah, lucky shot, my guess is that they underestimated you, like Doom &amp; The Six did, once most enemies realize how tough you kids think you are, then it's gonna get 100x worse, I doubt Magneto is gonna underestimate you, once you face him he's gonna destroy you, better off listening to Scott and backing down before any of you get hurt"

"Come on Logan, I've only had one battle with them but they seem to be the real deal, and that's just with 4 of them out of 6, I think they have what it takes", Iceman said.

"Bobby, you're just a kid yourself, you don't know much, you can barely handle Magneto when your with us, I doubt you can handle him with them, bot exactly the most threatening or permanently capable group"

"Excuse me? What's so incapable about us!?" Spider-man asked.

"For one you're a whiny kid who wallows if self-pity, Storm is a guy who acts like he's an epic hero and yet he's just a cornerstone in The Fantastic Four, that cat girl is just a burglar who thinks she's a big shot criminal, Venom is a semi reformed villain who still speaks like if he's more than one person, Cloak and Dagger still have a lot to learn and Bobby is just some over-eager kid who's gonna get hurt because he never realizes he's in over his head, face it, you're all a couple of messes formed into a potential wreck".

All the heroes stood there, digesting Wolverine's words, Cloak handled the criticism well, Dagger and Iceman looked a bit upset but dealt with it, however Venom, Black Cat, Johnny &amp; Spider-man were upset with his comments.

"Cornerstone? I helped save the World from Galactus several times, I can handle myself on solo missions!" Johnny shouted.

"I am a big shot, I've hung with the best and I've always come out well!" Black Cat said.

"We have shown our power as well, several times!", Venom shouted.

Spider-man wanted to say something, but something inside him couldn't deny what Wolverine had said, so he simply headed outside.

"Peter!" Iceman called, but no response, "Dammit Logan, that was a little much"

"Truth hurts sometimes"

"Hasn't Peter teamed with you before, and you're still gonna say that crap?"

"Not denying he's good, he's just really whiny"

"He's had a rough life Logan, you of all people should understand something like that"

Black Cat stepped up, "I'm with Bobby, you probably really hurt him"

"First off, you really think I care if I upset someone? Second, based on what Kitty's told me, you've been pretty hard on Parker, saying you care more about his Spider-man ego than the man behind it"

"Kitty?"

"Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat, she sometimes hangs out with Parker, pretty sure she dated him too, he mentioned you, saying you're a nice girl despite being a burglar, but he mentioned that little fact of you hating the Peter Parker side to him"

"I don't hate him, I just don't care for the regular side, I'm sure there are people more interested in Black Cat than Felicia Hardy, doesn't bother me"

"Well it bothered him, Kitty seems to think you're horrible for thinking that"

Black Cat sighed, "Well I'm gonna go check on Peter, you guys deal with Wolverine"

Black Cat left while everyone glared at Wolverine.

"For the record, I really don't give a damn what you think of me, especially since I can gut each of you before you even know what hit you"

They all seemed taken back a bit but continued the glare.

"wait, how did you know all this stuff Kitty said?" Iceman asked.

"She mentions it sometimes, I happen to be nearby, I will admit it's pretty screwed up what she said but that's life"

Outside black Cat approached Spider-man, "Hey, you feeling alright?"

"Sorta, I hate what Wolverine said but he's probably got a point, maybe we're not as good as we think, maybe it has been luck so far"

"Wolverine doesn't know what he's talking about, I think we all make a good team"

"Well no offense but Wolverine's been at this a lot longer, he may have a point with this, besides I can't deny the stuff he said about me, I do have a tendency to wallow if self-pity, I know I have a lot of screw ups, which led me to losing important people in my life, not to mention damaging my friendships with Harry &amp; MJ, in fact MJ herself was worried for me recently, but I just blew her off, living a double life is hard, it affects me as Peter Parker and Spider-man"

"Peter, granted you can come off as whiney sometimes, I just think it means you care a lot, you care for so many people, which is why you seem to stress the idea of saving them, which is a good quality to have, shows how great of a hero you are"

Spider-man scoffed, "I'm not that great, I couldn't even save my old girlfriend, I messed up a lot"

Black Cat groaned, "Stop saying such bad things Peter, you're a great hero, I think so and so do our allies, even Venom says you're a good partner to have"

"I guess"

"Don't guess, I think you're great too, I know I haven't been that nice to you, like saying I care more about Spider-man than Peter Parker, truth be told you're really sweet either way"

Spider-man removed his mask and smiled, "Thanks, you're a great girl too, both as Black Cat and Felicia Hardy"

"wow, you like Black Cat?"

"Well I don't like the burglaries, but you're a great ally to have", Spider-man said.

Black Cat gave Spider-man a hug, which Spider-man returned, a moment later Johnny, Venom, Cloak &amp; Dagger came outside.

"Aw how sweet, Petey and his kitty", Johnny said.

Spider-man gave Johnny an 'are you stupid look', "Real funny Johnny"

"It's ok Peter, he's just a little jealous, this will make him feel better", Black Cat went to Johnny and gave him a hug as well as a kiss on the cheek, "That was a little something for coming back for me"

Johnny blushed, "It was nothing, just being my awesome self"

"Perhaps I can pay you back some more later?" Black Cat asked Johnny is a seductive tone, causing him to blush a bit.

"Get a room you two", Venom said.

"How about Johnny's room?" Black Cat said.

"Come on, save that talk for private", Dagger said.

Black Cat simply chuckled as Johnny sweated nervously, and Spider-man looked also just as awkward seeing that.

"So now what? Do we just go our separate ways?" Cloak asked.

Spider-man shook his head, "No, not yet, we need to finish what we started, we're gonna teach Magneto a lesson", Spider-man said.

"Right, lets go find Magneto and teach him a lesson!" Johnny said.

Before they left, Iceman came outside, "Hey, everything cool out here? Well before I came outside?"

Spider-man chuckled a bit, "We're fine, we're gonna go after Magneto now"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we're not gonna take this lying down", Spider-man said.

"Well if you're gonna go, I wanna help you", Iceman said.

"Huh? What about The X-Men? Shouldn't you be helping them?"

"They don't need me, I think they'll be fine, besides I work better with all of you"

The crew then huddled and spoke a bit, while Iceman waited patiently, somewhat, then the huddle broke.

"Ok Bobby, you can join our Crew", Spider-man said.

"Ha! Awesome! Thanks, you won't regret this"

"I hope not, otherwise we'll have to kick your ass", Spider-man said non-chalatnly, kinda making Iceman nervous, before Spider-man chuckled, "I'm just messing with you"

Iceman chuckled, "Nice one Pete"

Spider-man put his mask back on, "Ok, Cloak, take us to the city"

Cloak then teleported everyone, Wolverine had been watching though.

"Good luck Parker, hopefully you can prove me wrong", he then simply went back inside, awaiting potential orders of his own.

The Crew arrived in the center of New York and decided to search around for any potential signs of Magneto.

"Ok, where do we start looking?" Spider-man asked.

"Well Magneto said that he was gonna go after some higher powers, we should go to all the important people nearby, Police Chief, Commissioner, Mayor, anyone that Magneto would wanna mutate", Black Cat said.

"For all we know he could be on his way to Washington DC", Johnny said.

"Right, they considered Mutating Senator Kelly", Black Cat said.

"Well that makes sense, Kelly is the type of guy Magneto would wanna mutate considering all the crap he's said about mutants at one point", Iceman said.

"Ok lets do this then, we spread around and-" Spider-man then heard some loud stomps, the whole crew heard it, they felt quite a bit of shaking nearby.

"What's that sound?" Johnny asked.

Iceman felt nervous, "These sound like all to familiar footsteps"

"Footsteps?" Black Cats asked.

"I hope it's The Hulk, sorta", Spider-man said.

"No...it's not Hulk"

"Then who is-" they heard some screaming as some hotdog vendors were tossed nearly hit some people.

"Who tosses hotdog vendors?" Johnny asked.

They turned to where it was thrown and saw an old enemy of The X-Men.

"Oh no, it's The Juggernaut!" Iceman shouted.

Juggernaut approached them, "I'm gonna crush you punk kids!"

The Juggernaut ran at them ready to attack.

"Crap! Spread out! Take this guy down!" Spider-man said, all the heroes moved around, Iceman shot Ice at Juggernaut but it barely affected him, Johnny tried using his fire, same story.

Venom actually ran at Juggernaut and locked into a test of strength with him, however Juggernaut's strength and near irreversable momentum was too much for Venom, Juggernaut then tossed him aside.

"Great, Magneto enlisted The Juggernaut to help", Spider-man said.

"He's gonna be hard to stop", Iceman said.

"It's hard but not impossible", Spider-man tried webbing Juggernaut but he broke free of the webs and grabbed a street light and attempted to whack Spider-man but he dodged and shot some webbing in the eye holes of his helmet.

"Hey! no fair! That's cheating!" Juggernaut shouted and threw some blind punches, Venom has recovered and ran in to tackle Juggernaut down, but Juggernaut got up shortly afterwards and blind punched Venom away, then removed the webbing from his eye holes, only to get attacked with some light daggers.

"That can't stop me!" Juggernaut ran at Dagger but Iceman shot ice at the ground and made him slip into a building wall, Black Cat ran in and started whipping Juggernaut's back, not doing too much damage though and he simply whacked her away, kuclily Spider-man caught her before she hit a wall.

"Thanks for that", Black Cats said.

Juggernaut went to attack again but Johnny started blasting him with fire and flying away to disorientate Juggernaut.

"Hey! Stand still so I can squash ya!"

Juggernaut grabbed a manhole cover and tossed it at Johnny, hitting him in the ribs.

"Ow! Crap!" Johnny said as he fell, holding his stomach in pain.

Juggernaut went to Johnny but Spider-man shot some webs in an attempt to hold him back, though Juggernaut's pull was too strong, Venom then shot his own substance to help Spider-man, while Juggernaut was stuck Cloak stood in front of him, ready to teleport him, Spider-man and Venom noticed and let Juggernaut go into Cloak's portal and he teleported him and dropped Juggernaut from the skies, enough to hurt him, not kill him.

Cloak went back to Spider-man, "I think he's taken care of"

Iceman noticed Juggernaut moving a bit, "No he's not"

Juggernaut started standing up and ooked even more enraged.

"How do we stop this guy!?" Black Cat asked.

"One hell of a miracle?" Spider-man asked.

Juggernaut went to attack again but everyone dodged out the way, Cloak went to teleport him again but he recieved a huge punch, knocking him back, Juggernaut went toward Spider-man but he managed to web two strings between a couple of street lights and made Juggernaut trip and Spider-man hit him with an uppercut strong enough to knock his helmet off.

Juggernaut was a little disorientated but he continued his attack, with Spider-man dodging his punches and then going for a shot to his exposed face, knocking him back some, then Venom grabbing Juggernaut from behind and lifting him into the air, though struggling to keep him up.

"Hold him a moment Venom!", Spider-man webbed to the top of a building, "Toss him up if you can! Then get out of there quickly!"

Venom used a huge chunk of his strength to toss up Juggernaut a bit while Spider-man rebounded off the force of the building to moved down quickly like a bullet to Juggernaut and punch him hard enough to slam him through the ground, creating a crator in the ground.

Juggernaut was hurt, he tried to get up but Venom approached him and stomped his face a bit, "Stay down you brute!"

Juggernaught caught his foot and tossed Venom back and tried to stand up, but Iceman hit him with a few ice punches, and Spider-man finished with a strong right hook, keeping Juggernaut down.

The heroes sighed, that was a tough battle for them.

"Well he's finally down", Spider-man said

Before they can celebrate, Magneto appeared above them, "There seems to be no squashing you"

"Come down here Magneto! We'll take you on now!" Johnny shouted.

"No, it's been a long day for all of us, I suggest you all go home and enjoy what freedom you have left, cause tomorrow I initiate my plan of World Domination"

The heroes went to attack Magneto but he caught them with his Magnetic powers and flung them across New York City, Magneto then flew off, leaving the heroes hurt and a bit humiliated.

"Damn Magneto! I can't believe he just tossed us away like it's nothing" Johnny said.

"Probably for the better, we're getting a bit fatigued, perhaps this break benifits us", Black Cat said.

"Well we know he's gonna attack tomorrow, so we gotta be ready", Spider-man said.

"But where though?" Johnny asked.

"We'll find out, knowing Magneto he may give us fair warning, we just gotta be ready to strike", Iceman said.

"And we will, tomorrow we gather up near The Baxter Building, we gotta finish this", Spider-man said.

"We will, for the sake of our world", Cloak said.

"And to prove ourselves to the world, again", Johnny said.

* * *

**Next Round coming next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Taking on Mystique

**The Crew is ready for more**

* * *

The next day, The Crew had gathered outside The Baxter Building.

"Everyone had a good night sleep?" Spider-man asked.

The group nodded.

"Ok, now before we go out there, lets game plan, how do you suppose we stop Magneto?"

They all pondered around a bit, then Iceman spoke, "Who's the nearest high power Magneto would want to mutate?"

"Colonel Nick Fury perhaps", Black Cat said.

"Good, maybe we can go to Fury and warn him about Magneto", Spider-man said.

"Wait...Fury IS a bit of a whackjob, what if he wants Magneto to mutate him?" Johnny asked.

"Crap, you're right, he'll probably hope to use it to his advantage, still we could at least warn him about Magneto without going into too much detail", Spider-man said.

"Ok, Cloak get us to The Helicarrier please", Iceman said.

Cloak then teleported everyone to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, though Cyclops, Jean Grey &amp; Wolverine also happened to be there.

"Scott? Jean? Logan? You're here too?" Iceman asked.

"We came to discuss the Magneto situation with Fury, why are all of you here?" Cyclops asked.

"Didn't Scott say we can handle it from here?" Jean asked.

"Hey we have unfinished business with Magneto", Spider-man said.

"Look, you're all in way over your heads with this, Magneto is very dangerous, don't make things worse for yourselves than they already are", Jean said.

"Hey we already took out The Brotherhood and recently battled Juggernaut, we're already in too deep, we're not turning back now", Spider-man said.

Wolverine chuckled a bit, "I gotta hand it to ya, you've got a lot of guts"

"But that's only gonna get them so far, Magneto is still plotting who knows that", Jean said.

"He's gonna mutate people, mostly world leaders", Iceman said.

Nick Fury arrived, "And that's where you all will come in"

Jean looked curiously at Fury, "What are you talking about?"

"So far they've taken out The Sinister Six, Dr. Doom, The Brotherhood &amp; Juggernaut, so far it seems like they know what they're doing, I think they need one more major run, then perhaps I can see how well they can cut it as a unit in my group"

"A unit? Like The Avengers?" Spider-man asked.

"Exactly, you do well and things will look bright for your crew, be the hero you were always meant to be"

Spider-man pondered, "Be the hero I always meant to be, leader of a strong team...sounds awesome!"

Cyclops put his hands up, "Hold up Fury, this is dangerous, we can't just send them out there, they're inexperienced as a team"

"Dude, Fury just said we took out Doom, we can handle Magneto", Johnny said.

"You got lucky with Doom", Jean said.

"Lucky? I've faced Doom before I even joined The Crew"

"With help from The Fantastic Four"

"Exactly, I know how to work in a team, and I've worked with Spider-man and Black Cat several times before this, my knowledge of Doom helped us win, so having Bobby with us will help us with Magneto, he knows how he works, plus Spider-man has had run-ins too"

Jean sighed, "You don't know what you're getting into"

"Look, just give us a shot, if we can't do it, then you handle it however you want", Johnny said.

"What if you get killed?" Jean asked.

"We risk our lives daily, why should Magneto be any different?" Spider-man answered.

"But-"

"Jean...let them go", Wolverine said.

"But Logan-"

"They've got this, they handled Juggernaut, and I myself had doubts, granted Juggernaut isn't Magneto, they still handled themselves well, give them a shot"

Jean pondered a bit.

"For the record, we're gonna do this whether you give us permission or not, we're not gonna let you stop us", Johnny warned.

"We're with Torch on that", Venom said.

"Don't speak for us", Dagger said.

"No, not we us, I mean we me"

Dagger was confused, causing Venom to facepalm, "You know how we talk in plural form? That's what we meant"

Dagger took a second to understand that", Oh I think I know what you mean"

Jean sighed, "Fine, go for it, but we're gonna come as well, if things get too bad, you're pulling out"

Spider-man nodded, "Thanks for this Jean, we won't let you down, we just need to find Magneto"

"Already on it, some sources say they saw Magneto leading a fleet of mutants across New York a half hour ago", Fury said.

"A fleet? How?" Black Cat asked.

"Magneto has followers, more than just the Brotherhood, but most of them are weaker, they're just typical henchmen", Wolverine said.

"Ok, Cloak can you get us there?" Spider-man asked.

"Just need the location", Cloak said.

"Coordinates on this screen here", Fury said and pointed, "You head in first with the X-Men, S.H.I.E.L.D. will follow with an assault later" Cloak nodded and teleported everyone to the location Fury showed them.

They had arrived at the location of Magneto's army.

Cyclops spoke up,"Ok we need to fight through these mutants, they're usually underpowered so the only concern is the amount, but I think we can handle it, our main concerns are Mystique &amp; Magneto"

"Right, we got it", Spider-man said.

"Just be careful of Mystique's transformations, she can get you at any moment", Cyclops said.

"Will do Scott", Iceman said.

"Ok, move out!" Cyclops said.

The Crew &amp; The X-Men ran in toward Magneto.

Magneto had noticed them and gave an order, "Dispose of those traitors!"

The mutants saw the heroes and ran at them, but they were taken out one by one, with The Crew getting closer to Magneto.

"Mystique, if they get too close, eliminate them", Magneto said.

"will do Eric"

The Crew ran in.

"Good luck everyone! Keep an eye out!" Cyclops said.

"We will!" Spider-man said.

"If you don't, well, you're fucked", Wolverine said.

They all glared.

"Gee thanks Logan", Johnny said.

They ran at Magneto and Mystique, both of whom took shelter in a nearby office building.

The Crew ran in to find them, they then encouraged all nearby people to leave the building for their own safety.

"Come on people! Not safe here! Go!" Spider-man said.

The civilians left, the Crew explored the building.

"Mystique! Magneto! Where are you!?" Venom shouted.

"Should we split up?" Dagger asked.

"Yeah, stay in groups though, Cloak and Dagger search one area, Johnny &amp; Bobby search another, I will go with Black Cat &amp; Venom", Spider-man said.

The group nodded and they searched around the building.

Cloak and Dagger searched on hallway, keeping an eye everywhere.

"If we find Mystique, how do we go about handling her?" Dagger asked.

"We do what we always do, use our tactics to our advantage, she may be strong but she can be beaten"

"I just hope she doesn't trick us"

"We're not strangers to stuff like this, trust your instincts Tandy"

"Ok, will do"

With Bobby and Iceman.

"So we find Mystique, then we beat her up, then what?" Johnny asked.

"Then we leave her for S.H.I.E.L.D. or The X-Men", Bobby answered.

"Cool by me"

With Spider-man, Black cat &amp; Venom.

"This feels a bit awkward for me in a way", Spider-man said.

"How so?" Black Cat asked.

"Lets see I'm teaming with a crook and a villain, both of whom are regulars of mine, and...well yeah that's it, just kinda odd"

Venom facepalmed, "Parker, you're odd, you know what's the worse thing you've done to your villains? Not beat them up, not put them in jail, but your constant annoyance, doesn't it even occur to you that you have a tendency to be annoying?"

"I know I'm annoying, it's what people love about me", Spider-man replied.

"Who!? Who likes that about you?"

"Well don't you?"

"...You're really something Parker"

"Come on, most girls think it's cute actually", Spider-man turned to Felicia and removed his mask slightly to show her a cute face, "Don't you think so Felicia?"

Black Cat blushed a bit, "Focus Peter, we can't afford distractions right now"

"On the bright side, I'll never be fooled by Mystique if she turns into Parker, cause no one can be as annoying as him"

Spider-man chuckled, "Oh Venom, you big lug"

"Parker, shut your mouth"

With Johnny and Bobby, they found a young woman hiding in an office room.

"I thought we cleared this place of civillians?" Bobby asked.

"Well maybe she got left behind, come on", Johnny said.

they went to the girl.

"Come on, it's not safe here, there's an evil woman out there", Bobby said.

"I'm aware of that", the girl said.

"Did you see her? Can you tell us where she went?" Bobby asked.

"Right here", the girl punched Bobby and then flipped down Johnny, she then turned into Mystique, "Hi boys"

Johnny groaned, "Probably should have seen this coming"

Iceman grabbed Mystique and tossed her out the room and both guys tackled her to the floor.

Cloak and Dagger heard the noise.

"What was that?" Dagger asked.

"Come on", Cloak teleported to where he felt the fight was coming from.

Mystique kicked both their faces and grabbed her gun and shot at them but they managed to dodge and Bobby shot ice at her hand, making her drop the gun, then Cloak and Dagger arrived before her.

"There you are!" Dagger tossed daggers at Mystique but she jumped up on her shoulders and dropped down with a kick, Cloak went to grab her but she moved out the way and grabbed the gun again and fired, but Johnny grabbed her to prevent a fatal shot, she then stomped his foot and elbowed his gut before doing a spinning heel kick to his face, then judo throwing Bobby into Cloak and Dagger

Bobby got up and shot some ice beams at her but she dodged them and the fire blasts and ran along the wall and did a dive kick to Johnny and then a sweep to Iceman, then a jumping side head kick to Dagger and a back kick to Cloak.

"Talk about an ass kicking", Booby said.

Dagger got up and tried to attack her again but she blocked the attacks and then threw Dagger into Iceman, Johnny tried to attack with fire punches but she dodged and kicked Johnny back and did a running head scissors and sent Johnny crashing into a door.

"Ow damn"

"Weak", Mystique then ran off to hide.

"Damn, she's good", Bobby said.

Meanwhile with Spider-man and friends, they searched through the catering area.

"Wonder if she came here for a bite to eat?" Spider-man asked.

"Doubt it, why would she come here for that?" Black Cat asked.

"Cause it's a cafeteria", Spider-man said.

"I know that, I mean would she stop to eat during something like this?" Black Cat asked.

"Hey Johnny would probably if he liked the food", Spider-man said.

"Well he's a bigger idiot than you Parker"

Peter glared at Venom, "You're not nice sometimes"

Venom sighed before noticing a sound, "You all hear that?"

They looked around to investigate, but didn't notice Mystique lower her head down from a ventilation shaft and aim her gun at Black Cat.

Spider-man's Spider senses went off and he noticed Mystique and pushed Black Cat out of the way in time, Venom noticed and retaliated with a webbing substance attack, which Mystique dodged by heading into the vent.

Spider-man helped up Black Cat, "You hurt?"

Black Cat shook her head, "No, thanks, you're a real life saver Peter"

"No problem, always glad to help"

"Save the mushy talk for later, lets grab this woman!" Venom shouted.

They ran toward the vent she went throught but Mystique popped out another part and shot at them again, but they each managed to dodge and Spider-man webbed her gun away.

"Little nuisance!"

Mystique then ran at Spider-man and engaged hand to hand combat, but Spider-man got the upper hand and Black Cat ran in with a jumping kick to the face. Mystique got up and did a split kick to both and then a double kick to Venom.

"You won't stop me!" Mystique ran at Black Cat and attempted to attack again but she had grabbed her whip and whacked Mystique, Spider-man then ran in and webbed Mystiquie and threw her across some tables.

Mystique got up and attacked Spider-man again but Spider-man was able to get in a punch and then unleashed a flurry of combos and knocked her to a wall, then he ran in with one more punched which cracked the wall, then he back flipped back webbed her there.

Mystique struggled to break free of the webs but Black Cat punched her again to take her out.

"Well she's dealt with, lets find the others"

"Wherever they happen to be, should have brought a radio or something", Spider-man said.

They searched around the building and eventually caught up to the others.

"There you are, you seen Mystique around?" Johnny asked.

"We took care of her", Black Cat said.

"Wow, awesome, gotta let the others know but now all that's left is Magneto, assuming he doesn't have any more tricks up his sleeve, otherwise, well, as Logan would say...we're fucked", Johnny said.

"That won't be the case, lets move out team", Spider-man said.

As they were moving, Venom had to question.

"Why exactly is he the leader though?"

Dagger turned to him, "He's charismatic in his own way"

Venom sighed, "More like annoying"

"Hurry up! No time to lose!" Spider-man said.

* * *

**They meet their Destiny Next Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Master of Magnetism

**Final Boss Time!**

* * *

The Crew ran out the building and ran through the streets, avoiding attacks from various mutants and crossfire from their allies, more X-Men had arrived, including Gambit, Shadowcat &amp; Storm, and some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were also there, even Hawkeye had arrived to lend a hand.

There were still several mutants fighting with Magneto, some familiar to the group, like the winged Temptest and a wind creating mutant named Riptide.

Wolverine had ran towards the Crew, "There you are, you took are of Mystique?"

"Yeah, she's in that grey building 2 blocks down on the 5th floor, unconscious in my webbing", Spider-man said.

"Good, now listen, I just interrogated a few mutants, Magneto's gonna target The United Nations, he's gonna mutate all the Ambassadors to send a message to the world, then he's going for The Mayor"

"The United Nations? Aw crap, thanks for the heads up", Spider-man said.

"No problem, now hurry, if he mutates those people, the shit's gonna hit the fan big time, and Fury's gonna have your heads"

"Like we care about eyepatch", Iceman said.

"Just hurry! We'll hold them off!" Wolverine said and fought the mutants.

The Crew ran down the streets to find Magneto.

"Wonder how he even got the materials needed to cause a mutation?" Spider-man asked.

"Not sure, wouldn't be surprised if it's the drug that awoken mine and Cloak's powers", Dagger said.

"Makes sense", Spider-man said.

"There he is!" Johnny said, pointing at Magneto flying.

"Johnny, try to head him off! We got you covered!" Spider-man said.

Johnny flew at Magneto and shot some fire, "Take this Mr. Magnet!"

Magneto growled at the lousy nickname and used a forcefrield to block the attacks and shot a Electromagnetic Disruptor blast at Johnny, knocking him away, Spider-man swung up to attack him but Magneto did a shockwave knockback.

Magneto used his powers to levitate a lamp post off the ground and used it to swing at Spider-man and Johnny, knocking them to their group.

Venom jumped to attack Magneto but Magneto dodged and blasted Venom down to the street, Cloak then teleported Dagger in front of Magneto and she tossed daggers at Magneto, however he blocked them with his magnetism and blasted her back with the Disruptor, then he grabbed a mailbox with his powers and tossed it at Cloak, teleported behind Magneto, but Magneto reacted quickly by blasting him down.

Iceman used his ice powers to bridge to Magneto and froze one of Magneto's hands, but Magneto simply blasted Iceman and slammed his frozen fist against a wall and continued making his way to the UN.

Black Cat quickly climbed up a street light and jumped toward Magneto but he blasted her down as well.

Spiderman webbed Magneto's feet but Magneto simply flew upward toward the top of the NYC skyline and grabbed the webbing on his foot and used it to toss Spider-man to roof of a building.

Magneto grabbed some vents on the building and tossed them at Spider-man to which he dodged with backwards cartwheels.

Johnny flew to the top of the building and blasted Magneto but he moved and used his vents to knock Johnny back.

Spider-man ran off the edge and jumped at Magneto and started tackling him down, but Magneto yanked Spider-man off and tossed him down and sent a shockwave to further impact Spider-man hitting the ground.

Venom jumped at Magneto and attempted to attack him but Magneto grabbed his wrist and threw Venom through the glass of a nearby building.

"There's no stopping this guy!" Black Cat said.

"We gotta keep going or die trying, Magneto needs to fall or our world wll fall", Iceman said.

Magneto picked up a truck and tossed it at the group, but they managed to dodge at the last second, except Iceman, who put up an ice shield to absorb the blow, Black Cat ran at Magneto but he grabbed a car meter and tossed it at her gut.

Johnny flew at Magneto and tackled him through a building, causing glass to shatter everywhere and people to flee and then blasted Magneto down, but he recovered and hit Johnny with a shockwave that knocked him to the roof of another building.

Magneto flew up and shot some repulse rays at Johnny but he dodged most of them, unfortunately he was hit and got knocked off the building but he managed to catch himself mid-air and maintain some flight.

"I'm not gonna fall that easily Magneto!"

Magneto flew at Johnny but Spider-man intercepted and tackled him to the floor, Magneto managed to kick Spider-man away, Spider-man went back to try to attack him on the ground again but magneto kicked again, this time with both feet, then he rolled back and used a magnetic force to knock Spider-man back.

Magneto prepared another attack but Cloak arrived on the roof with Dagger and she tossed some more daggers at Magneto, though he countered with a forcefield and did a Hyper Graviation Attack, sending our four force balls, each one hitting a hero, knocking them back.

Iceman made his way to that roof and shot blasts out of his chest that hit Magneto and knocked him to another roof.

Iceman bridged to that roof but Magneto hit him with a Disruptor that knocked Iceman back to his allies.

Spider-man swung over and shot webs at Magneto, hitting him a few times, then ran in for some punches but Magneto grabbed a vent shaft off the roof and flung it at Spider-man, knocking him off the roof, but he managed to catch himself before hitting the ground by webbing the other roof he was just on.

"Damn, for an old man he's pretty strong", Spider-man stated.

Magneto charged up another Hyper Blast but Venom launched up to the roof with Black Cat on his back, and he attempted a fang attack but Magneto hit him with a small shock wave, but Black Cat leapt off Venom's back last minute and attempted to attack Magneto with her whip but he grabbed her hand and blasted her off the roof.

As she fell Johnny quickly flew down and grabbed her, "You alright?"

Black Cat panted a bit but smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine"

Magneto floated down and attempted to blast them with Disruptors but Johnny managed to doge them as he kept firing, then he tried flying away with Magneto following him.

"There's gonna be a simpler way to take this old man-" Johnny then got blasted on the back and let go of Black Cat, causing her to fall again, but this time Spider-man swopped in to save her.

"Wow, you boys keep saving my life, remind me to pay toy back later", she said in a flirty tone, causing Spider-man to blush, though his mask hid it.

"Don't think much of it, I'm just doing my job"

"You're really modest aren't you? Kinda find that attractive"

Spider-man blushed more, "Can we save this for later, Magneto's still-" at that point Spider-man sensed an oncoming attack from Magneto so he moved himself and Black Cat out the way.

"This old man's really starting to get on my nerves", Black Cat said and climbed up the side of a building, when Magneto got closer she jumped and did a front drop kick into a back flip down tot he ground, Spider-man took advantage of Magneto being stunned and swung in with a punch down to the ground.

Mangeto stood up, feeling angered and blasted both Spider-man and Black Cat back with a magnetic shockwave.

Iceman came in on his ice bridge and attempted to attack Magneto but he had blasted Iceman into the air, luckily Venom managed to catch him.

"Whoa, thanks man", Iceman said.

"No problem", Venom said and ran in with a backhand to Magneto, and then Spider-man webbed him and flung him to a wall of a building, then flung him to another wall and then tossed him into the air where then Cloak appeared and teleported Magneto to a fire blast from Johnny a block away.

Dagger ran in and did a few kicks before Venom arrived and tossed Magneto, with Spider-man catching him with a web again in mid-air and tossing him to the ground.

"Give up Magneto, you can't handle all of us!" Spider-man said.

Magneto stood up angrily and used his Magnetism to lift up everything around him, even furniture from nearby buildings and tossed it at the seven heroes, causing nearby civilians to flee in terror and the heroes to dodge frantically, Black Cat decided to take cover in an alley, Johnny flew to the air, Spider-man relied on his Spider-Sense to dodge, Cloak tried teleporting away, but he accidentally teleported in front of a dumpster which hit him pretty hard.

"Cloak! Are you injured badly!?" Dagger shouted.

"Dagger, behind you!" Johnny shouted, but she couldn't dodge that street lamp that connected with her head, knocking her out.

Iceman went in to drag her out of there but he himself got hit by an oncoming electric wire holder, with some of the loose wires hitting him, causing him to get electrocuted.

Venom rushed in there and managed to pull the post off him before it caused any more damage.

"You ok Drake?" Venom asked.

Iceman simply coughed a bit, he wouldn't stop shaking, so Venom carried him off and also grabbed Dagger, getting both to safety.

Soon Magneto ran out of things to toss, he simply stood there and was eventually confronted by the four remaining heroes.

"Have you lost your mind Magneto!? You're gonna destroy the city and kill innocent people!" Spider-man shouted.

"If you're not with me, you're against me, if you go to war with me, I win by any means necessary", Magneto said.

"You claim people don't understand mutants, you complain they treat you like monsters, yet you do stuff like this, reaffirming people of their fears! You're doing more harm than good!" Spider-man shouted.

"Do you really want to make the world better or are you just doing whatever pleases you?" Johnny asked.

"I don't need to be lectured by children, I have been around long enough to know what should be done and shouldn't be, and I've learned being nice about this isn't an effective way to go, sometimes a little fear is a good thing, it shows people why they shouldn't trifle with something superior to them!" Magneto shouted.

"Fear is just gonna make them hate you more!" Spider-man said.

"Silence!" Magneto said and shot some disruptors at them.

"I swear all he does is spam this attack!" Spider-man shouted.

"Well I can spam too!" Johnny said and shot continuous blasts at Magneto, causing him to flee to a nearby bank.

The heroes followed Magneto inside, it was empty, people had left in light of the recent fight across the city.

"Magneto! Show yourself!" Venom shouted.

"Search around!" Spider-man said.

"Should we split up?" Johnny asked.

"No, he's too dangerous, stay together", Spider-man said.

They all searched around the bank, looking carefully but making sure not to get sucker punched.

After searching awhile, they started getting impatient.

"Where is this dude?" Johnny asked.

"For an all powerful mutant, he seems to lack confidence in beating mere children as he says", Black Cat said.

"He's just playing mind games, don't let him get to you", Sider-man warned.

"Unfortunately for him, we don't get easily intimidated", Venom said.

Spider-man turned to Venom, "When you say we..."

"As in myself in plural, though we should hope that you don't get intimidated easily either", Venom said.

"Hey you freak me out sometimes, especially during our battles", Spider-man said.

"Never stopped you from challenging us, lets just hurry, the sooner we finish the better", Venom said.

They looked around and thought the heard something down a hall.

"Shh, follow me", Spider-man said and practically tip-toed.

"Seriously?" Black cat said.

They kept going and checked down the hall, but nothing was there.

"Thought I heard-BEHIND US!" Spider-man said and pointed to an oncoming Magnetic Shockwave, the heroes went to dodge, but Johnny took the blunt of the attack.

"Johnny!" Black Cat shouted.

Magneto flew angrily down the hall way, doing some hyper blasts, causing the heroes to dodge, though he at one point hit Black Cat and caused her to fall over.

"Ow, fuck's sake! This old man is starting to get on my nerves!" Black Cat shouted.

"Such a disrespectful tone", Magneto said and blasted a nearby pillar, causing it to fall on Black Cat, luckily Venom ran in and shielded her by hovering over her horizontally.

"Felicia! Eddie!" Spider-man shouted.

When the dust cleared, he saw Venom still hovering with Black Cat underneath, and the cracked pillar on top.

Spider-man ran in to pull Black Cat out, Venom managed to free himself as well but was really hurt, then Magneto his him with a disruptor to take him out of commission.

"You're losing your allies one by one", Magneto said.

"We'll still defeat you!" Spider-man warned.

"You're really confident for a child", Magneto said.

"Stop calling us children!" Spider-man shouted.

"Yeah, would children have a rack like mine?" Black Cat asked, pointing to her rack.

Spider-man face-palmed, "Was that necessary?"

"Honestly, that immaturity proves you are a child", Magneto said.

"That's it!" Black Cat shouted and ran at Magneto with her whip but he used his gravity pull to whip her to a nearby wall.

"Pathetic human", Magneto said.

Spider-man then webbed Magneto's face and ran in with a punch to a wall, then webbed Magneto to a teller's booth.

Magneto stood and blasted Spider-man back, and tackled him through the glass of the front door, Magneto blasted Spider-man across the street and grabbed a van and tossed it, causing Spider-man to jump over and web Magneto some more.

Magneto grabbed a manhole and tossed it at Spider-man, causing him to do a Matrix style dodge and when he got back up, Magneto had blasted him with a disruptor.

"I'm getting really tired of that attack!" he swung in and did a web kick and went into the air and used his webbing to pull Magneto into the air and punched him down again, then caught him with the web and spun him around a few times mid-air and tossed Magneto through a building.

Magneto dusted it off and readied for another attack but Spider-man ran in and punched Magneto some more, knocking him across the street, but Magneto stopped himself, wiped some blood from his mouth and grabbed a dumpster and flung it at Spider-man, causing him to dodge but Magneto grabbed him with his powers and smashed him against a few walls, then hit a shockwave attack to knock Spider-man back.

Spider-man stood up, he was feeling pretty fatigued but he continued the fight, then lifted his mask slightly to spit out some blood and ran in for another attack.

Magneto shot more disruptors but Spider-man jumped through and got close enough to do an uppercut and then jumped in the air and kicked Magneto in the face and then shot some webs to bound Magneto in the middle of the air between two buildings, then Spider-man put some distance between himself and Magneto and then ran in with a lot of speed then hit a really strong front drop kick and knocked Magneto down hard.

Spider-man huffed and panted, hoping the fight was over, but Magneto stood up again.

Spider-man groaned but readied himself for another fight.

"You seem out of breath, yet you're still willing to fight?"

Spider-man nodded, "I'll fight to my last breath if I have to"

Magneto readied an attack, he was gonna blast Spider-man, Spider-man was gonna attack but the pain was starting to kick in, he still kept moving, after holding the attack for a few seconds and seeing Spider-man hurt, Magneto let the attack dissipate.

"Huh? You dropped the attack"

"I'm done...you have little left, as do I, it seems we've reached a stalemate, and unlike Doom, I will not press on foolishly, so I surrender"

"Wait, you're gonna give yourself in?" Spider-man asked.

"Like I said, I'm not foolish, I will not carry out my plans but I have no intention of surrendering to S.H.I.E.L.D., so for now I part ways with you Spider-man, but we shall meet again soon, and the end result will be different", Magneto said and started flying away.

"Huh? Hey wait I can't let you leave!" Spider-man went to attack but he got blasted back.

"Don't test my patience, be lucky I don't kill you right here right now", Magneto said and flew off as quickly as he could muster.

Spider-man held his gut, "I really hate that guy"

Soon his teammates managed to approach him, all of them injured in their own right, Cloak disoriented, Dagger bleeding from her forehead, Venom can barely move, and the others bruised with a little blood.

"Hey, you're still alive", Iceman said.

"...Yeah..." Spider-man said.

"He escaped?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, but he's hurt, he won't be doing any more damage", Spider-man said.

"Good, lets send the good news to Fury &amp; The X-Men", Iceman said.

The Crew returned back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and The x-Men, they had handled the mutants.

"Whoa, you kids look like you've been through hell", Fury said.

"Would you people stop calling us kids", Black Cat said.

"Yeah seriously, we've had enough from Magneto", Johnny said.

"Well where is Magneto?" Fury asked.

"He escaped, but he's hurt so he won't be doing any major damage anytime soon", Spider-man said.

Fury growled, "Damn, I wanted him behind bars, well at least we kept him at bay for the time being", Fury said.

Cyclops approached The Crew, "You all did well, you've proved us wrong, you have what it takes to handle big guns"

Wolverine also stepped up, "I'm impressed too, somewhat, you can at least take a beating"

Spider-man groaned, "Gee thanks for that Logan"

"Hey relax bub, like I said, you did pretty well, with more experience, you'll get better", Wolverine said.

Gambit and Rogue approached the group.

"So this is Spider-man's new group, I must admit, you all look like a good team, perhaps Remy can also join your group one day", Gambit said.

"Hey that's be cool, we'll keep a spot open for you if you ever want to join", Spider-man said.

"Sounds good to me, what do you think mon cheri?" Gambit asked.

"Sounds interesting to say the least", Rogue said.

"What about you Rogue, you interested?" Iceman asked.

"Remy would love it if you joined by my side cher", Gambit said, with his arm around her.

"Perhaps, maybe y'all can convince me soon", Rogue said.

"Great, well we'll let you go get patched up, you look terrible, see you around mes amis", Gambit said and left with Rogue.

"He's right, you should all get patched up", Wolverine said.

Spider-man nodded and went to the S.H.I.E.L.D. infirmary with his allies.

"Well, another job well done", Spider-man said.

"Yeah, we're becoming quite a force to be reckoned with", Johnny said.

"With Iceman's addition, we're gonna grow stronger", Black Cat said.

"If he wants to stay", Spider-man said.

"Of course I do, this was really fun, even if I nearly got killed", Iceman said.

"Great, I just wish I could have stopped Magneto", Spider-man said.

"Hey, you came close, that's all that counts", Dagger said.

"Yeah, I guess, but like it's been said, we can only get better, that's half the fun", Spider-man said.

The friends nodded in agreement and got patched up.

The next day, Peter is walking to work to hand in some photos of Spider-man in action, (he managed to sneak in some photos of his fights with The Brotherhood through a hidden camera) and he ran into Mary Jane.

"Hey Peter...you look like a wreck"

"Oh yeah, I was...busy"

MJ gave him a knowing stare, "Busy, right, well just remember to stay safe, I would hate if something bad happened to you"

"I will, and by the way, I'm sorry if I seemed like I was in a bad mood the other day, I just really didn't wanna talk at the time"

MJ waved her hand dismissively, "It's fine, I should not have pressured you like that, I'm just worried for you"

"I appreciate that", Peter said and hugged MJ, which she returned.

"We should hang out again sometime, I miss that", MJ said.

Peter nodded, "I'd like that"

"See you later", Peter said and walked off, as he walked off, and as MJ walked she saw Johnny Storm texting on his cellphone.

"Hi Johnny"

Johnny looked up, "Hey MJ, what's up?"

"Nothing, I heard about that issue between Spider-man's Crew and The Brotherhood"

"Hasn't everybody?"

"Well it seemed really dangerous, and I wanna make sure that Spider-man", she emphasized the Spider-man part, "Stay safe"

"Relax, he's my buddy, I got his back", Johnny gave a convincing smile.

"Good, and you stay safe too, I don't think your sister would be happy if something really bad happened to you"

"I can take care of myself, Susan doesn't need to worry"

MJ nodded, "Right, I'm sure you can"

She then left Johnny to his business, then Johnny looked toward the direction of the Daily Bugle.

"Well looks like I have a promise to make sure I keep"

Johnny finished up and went on his way, who knows how long before The Crew Reunites again.

* * *

**That's the end, hope the fight scene was satisfying. See you all around.**


End file.
